Natural gas and crude oil can be found in a common reservoir. In some cases, gas processing plants can purify raw natural gas by removing common contaminants such as water, carbon dioxide and hydrogen sulfide. Some of the substances which contaminate natural gas have economic value and can be further processed or sold or both. Crude oil associated gas processing plants often release large amounts of waste heat into the environment.